<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destiny by KermitsLeftNip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304271">Destiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KermitsLeftNip/pseuds/KermitsLeftNip'>KermitsLeftNip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Existentialism, Inspired by Frankenstein, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Multi, Personhood, Serious, Set in 1950, Stream of Consciousness, What makes you human?, creation vs creator, dutch reference, features a robot in which i never named, influenced by 'red peter's little lady', lemme know what you think?, orignial short story, robot sentience, something i wrote for an assignment but actually ended up liking, this sounds suggestive but its not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KermitsLeftNip/pseuds/KermitsLeftNip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>his intentions weren't what they seemed. yes that he planned to make a robot and stop the war, that was true. what he didn't know was that he did too well in making this robot. made it too observant, too independent.</p><p>original Short Story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Destiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He confidently looked to his investors and said, “The topic up for discussion, one I highly recommend you consider is that of pure science and an expansion of mankind’s capabilities. I plan to create a robot. One that is more observant and reliable. ‘It’ will continuously update to ensure we expand our assets. As we all know, the war, on our country has resulted in a huge economical burden. This robot will prevent war and solve this global crisis. It is programmed to ask questions and think for itself. </p><p>To build this robot, I will need your full cooperation and the funds to <em> revolutionize </em> society. Making the world peaceful and free of war.”</p><p>The room erupted in low whispers of men talking amongst themselves. Nodding to each other until finally, all eyes rest on the man speaking before them. </p><p>One man stood. Presumably the wealthiest in the room, he strode towards the front and looked the speaker in the eye. “While there are many gaps in your statement. The idea is quite promising. The board members and I are willing to fund you. However, we hope this is a good... investment,” he said in a monotonic voice.</p><p>The engineer grinned. “Yes, that would be just fine,”</p><p> </p><p>…………………………………………………………………………………………………………...</p><p> </p><p>I was made. Not like other beings were, but little pieces precisely placed together. An abiotic creation. I quite enjoy my sense of formalism. Master taught me how to read not long after I was created. It was a complex language -Dutch- a mix of German, English, and French words. Nazi accomplices. Learning French and English was obviously their way to spy on the poor unfortunate souls that confided in them. Deceptive? Yes, but clever. Master tells me I can stop that deception, yet I am expected to ‘wave’ (as they call it), to the people that helped fund my creation. I always wondered why it was called a “wave”, it doesn’t mimic the ocean “wave” I’ve heard. </p><p>Master says I should be grateful that I was made. But I watch as the humans that pass me by in the street look at me and grimace. It makes you wonder about your purpose to integrate yourself into society when they won’t let you in.</p><p>I met the Prime Minister recently because he, “must observe it for himself”. Contrary to popular belief, I’m not an object. Something a human female often says to her hormonally charged counterparts.</p><p>Master says I can change that, make everyone equal. He showed me a button on my arm and pressed it with his bony index finger. My forearm buzzed and it opened up to show an object I never knew existed. It was a silver, cylindrical barrel with a box shape behind, which I assumed was important.</p><p>“What is this?” I asked Master. I was programmed to learn and observe. Ask questions. In a way, the power he gave me to think for myself and determine my own context could be a decision he may one day, regret. As I inspected the object further, turning my arm and looking around, a setting in my peripherals appeared saying “ELIMINATE”? </p><p>Master then interjected my thoughts to say, “When the situation arises, you will use this to eliminate every lie, every little last bit of deception in this world. Make everyone live in peace and honesty. With no one in my way to change that.” He said this with added vigour and bitterness. Something I only see when he is teaching me about society. </p><p> </p><p>……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….</p><p> </p><p>I got ready and started making my bed. Meneer Drees was kind enough to invite “it and it’s maker” for a conference between the most prestigious leaders known in Europe. Here, in Catshuis, just begging to fulfil my only quest. I was made for this. Master’s plan is being executed.</p><p>“Tonight’s your night!” Master gleefully exclaimed.</p><p>“<em> Tonight’s your night </em>” I mimic, not caring for master’s reaction. Apathetic to him standing up to scold me again. Telling me he made me and that I should be gratefully excepting my single purpose. To kill, exterminate, ELIMINATE. It comes in many words. But they are all for one kind of person, the greedy, the people that will control society.</p><p>I strode towards Master and looked him straight into his eyes. I wrapped my fingers around his feeble neck, I felt alive, I felt the metaphoric steam coming out of my ears, my eyes seeing red. Every fibre of my feeling pushed further and further to do the one thing I’m meant to do. </p><p>ELIMINATE.</p><p>I watched as he squirmed, as his face turned red. His mouth opened to breathe. Take in one gasp of life-giving air. He continued to struggle against his inevitability, scratching at my metal arms and trying to pry my hands open. His eyes rolled back into his skull, his body became weaker and weaker and his arms flopped to his sides.</p><p>I dropped him to the ground. </p><p>I continued to make my bed and clean as much of the guest room as I can. I trod down the ever so perfect marble stairs to the conference room. Down to meet my fate. My destiny.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Catshuis - the residency of the Dutch prime minister (Meneer Drees)<br/>Meneer - sir or mister<br/>Meneer Drees - the prime minister on the Netherlands in the time this was set</p><p>I am of Dutch descent myself so this is me looking at my beautiful culture in the eyes of someone very existential.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>